


Release

by velithya



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velithya/pseuds/velithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang doesn't ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> For [thebaconfat](http://thebaconfat.dreamwidth.org/). ♥
> 
> Originally posted to [Fang-Lightning](http://fang-lightning.dreamwidth.org/) livejournal and dreamwidth communities on 2nd January 2011.

**Release**

Fang doesn't ask; she just pushes, constantly, a word here, a brush against her there. Nothing overt, nothing she could call her on, but she knows all the same it's not casual, something deeper lingering in the back of her eyes above her flippant smirk.

She could chose to ignore her - has before - but there's no gain in it now; not this close to the end, with Bartandelus' pronouncement hanging over them. There's no time for games, not with the need that burns so brightly in Fang's eyes that she's surprised no-one else can see.

She makes an excuse about scouting for water and strikes out from camp, knowing that Fang will follow. She moves in silence for some time, the soft wash of air over the Steppe grass and the distant roar of an oretoise the only noise, and it's not until she rounds an outcropping of stone that she hears it - that Fang lets herself be heard.

It's something that she could dismiss as nothing, the slightest scrape of leather against stone, but she knows better; she ducks and spins, hands already coming up, Fang soaring through the air towards her.

Time slows; this dance they know well, have practised many times over. Fang lands, sweeping her lance forward; she shifts sideways, coming forward empty-handed as the lance whooshes past. She can't let this draw on - Fang's motions are stiff for all their speed, already too tense, and they can't afford for anyone to be hurt.

She moves as fast as she can, staying low; one hand catches Fang's outside wrist and pushes hard, pining both arms across her body, and then she barrels into her and they both slam up against the stone, Fang gasping out a breath at the impact. She's shaking, muscles in her arm flexing under her fingers, and this close she can definitely see the desperation in her eyes.

They stare at each other for a moment without motion, and then Fang shudders against her, muscles in her arm falling slack, and tips her head back, closing her eyes.

" _Please_ -" she chokes out, and somewhere unimportant her lances clatters against stone as it falls into the grass.

She doesn't waste any time; surges forward that final inch and sets her teeth on Fang's neck.

She's not rough; not here, but even the lightest touch of her teeth, the slightest squeeze has Fang shuddering all over again, air dragging in and out of her throat.

"It's okay," she breathes, lifting her head so her breath puffs over Fang's ear, "you can let go-"

And Fang shudders again, pulling her hand free, and tumbles them both into the grass.


End file.
